La Gran Guerra de Equestria
by Weapon of the Darkness
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Tirek fue vencido por las mane. ahora una amenaza surgirá una muy poderosa amenazando a Equestria y a todos los reinos e imperios tomando la ayuda de un imperio desconocido por todas la razas.
1. Chapter 1

**La Gran Guerra de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo Ponyville.**

A las a afueras del Bosque Everfree se encontraban cuatro siluetas paradas viendo el pueblo como si esperaran algo, luego de unos minutos observando una silueta hablo revelando ser una yegua

Silueta 1 - ¿A que nos mandaron a este pueblo? – pregunto la yegua.

Silueta 3 -Para verificar que no sea atacada- Respondió la tercera silueta revelando ser un semental por la voz –pero no sé porque verificar si es atacada sí parece un pueblo tranquilo y agradable- dijo la silueta con un tono de felicidad las ultimas dos siluetas dieron dos pasos saliendo del bosque completamente revelando ser un semental Alicornio y una yegua Alicornio. El semental Alicornio respondió por lo que dijo la silueta 3.

Semental Alicornio - Porque mi madre siente que este pueblo podrá ser el principal objetivo de ataque- respondió el Alicornio seriamente la yegua que estaba al lado de él le dijo.

Yegua Alicornio – También dijo que protegiéramos a la reciente coronada Princesa Twiligth Sparkle y los elementos de la Armonía si no me equivoco Dante- dijo esto al Alicornio llamado Dante.

 **Dante: Semental Alicornio, pelaje negro, crin color rojo fuerte con partes blancas al igual que la cola (Corta), alas de murciélago, ojos color rojo claro, cascos blancos, su Cutie Mark es una espada colocada del mango y el filo hacia arriba atrás de esta hay una aura de sombra con pequeñas estrellas descendiendo de la punta de la espada, tiene un chaleco rojo un poco oscuro, su estatura es un poco más alto que Twiligth.**

Dante le responde con la misma actitud- sí, pero no sé cómo las vamos a encontrar, si mi madre no me dio por lo menos sus actitudes para poder reconocerlas Weapon- contesto Dante llamando a la yegua de su lado por Weapon este le contesto un poco enojada por como la llamo

Weapon- ya te he dicho demasiadas veces que me llames Lili y no por mi apellido hermano, además será agradable quedarse aquí un tiempo para relajarnos un poco y conocer a los ponys de aquí- dijo Lili volteando a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa a la cual su hermano le revuelve la crin como juego.

 **Lili Weapon: Yegua Alicornio, pelaje blanco, crin un poco larga color negro con líneas color azul cielo claro al igual que la cola (larga, la mitad de la cola tiene el color negro y la otra mitad de azul cielo claro), ojos color purpura muy claro, estatura igual a la de Twiligth, CM un Espiral gris pareciendo como viento en medio de este un circulo color gris oscuro, tiene 4 pulseras de diferente color cada para en los cascos delanteros tiene las pulseras de color rojo oscuro y las pulseras de los cascos traseros de color verde claro brillante.**

Dante- y ¿ustedes dos qué? No piensan salir del bosque **,** vengan Artorias, Cristal porque ya se me escapo mi hermana al pueblo o ¿nos alcanzan en la entrada?

Artorias- si los alcanzamos en la entrada del pueblo solo deja convenzo a cristal de no agredir a nadie si le intenta hablar o saludar- respondió Artorias a Dante con un tono tranquilo Dante le responde.

-Jeje…suerte de convencerla amigo- respondió el Alicornio

-Si yo también lo espero nos esperan en la entrada Dante-

-Si- dijo el Alicornio saliendo corriendo al pueblo a alcanzar a su hermana

-¿Cristal? ¿Me puedes prometer no lastimar a nadie a menos que sea extremadamente hacerlo?- le pregunto el Artorias a Cristal esta le responde un poco disgustada por la promesa que le pidió su amigo-

\- ¿no puedo tan siquiera agredir a uno solo Artorias?- le suplico Cristal

\- No cristal ni a uno solo, a menos de que sea necesario ¿entendiste?- contesto el Alicornio con tono serio lo cual a la yegua le dio miedo a la forma de cómo le contesto esta con miedo le responde.

\- es…está bien Artorias- le respondió la yegua

\- bien, ahora vamos a la entrada del pueblo- ordeno Artorias

\- Sí vamos a conocer el pueblo- dicho eso los dos fueron caminando hacia el pueblo a paso veloz para encontrarse con los hermanos.

 **Cristal: Yegua Pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin larga con una trenza cola larga un poco ancha el color de la crin es un rojo un poco tirando al rosa con partes azul marino oscuro, ojos color verde claro, tiene dos pares de pulseras en las patas traseras color Azul oscuro (en cada pata), CM forma de estrella se la voy describir un circulo en medio con cuatro puntas, una arriba y la otra punta abajo igual a los lados en los espacios que sobran entre las puntas hay cuatro gotas apuntando en estos espacios con la punta de la gota apuntando arriba (dos gotas) e igual las de abajo solo que la punta hacia abajo ya descrito como es hay varios puntos rodeando la estrella esta es de color gris.**

 **Artorias: Semental Alicornio de pelaje color azul claro, cascos blancos, crin gris la mitad de esta blanco con un copete corto la cola (mediana) es del mismo color sol o que esta la mitad de la cola es gris y dos pedazos blancos en la cola, un chaleco color negro claro, ojos grises claros, pulseras en las patas traseras tiene dos pulseras color rojo oscuro, su CM es la de Shadow de Sonic el erizo buscar el nombre en google.**

En Ponyville las mane 6 estaban en sus respectivos que hace res Rainbow Dash descansando en una nube, Rarity haciendo vestidos, Fluttershy cuidando a sus animalitos y dándole de comer a su conejo Angel, Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie , Twilight en su castillo y Applejack con Twilight.

Twilight- ¡Como quieres que me calme si ni siquiera tengo listo el castillo para que lleguen las princesas y la primera guardia de Ponyville Applejack!-

Applejack- Solo respira hondo e intenta organizar tu mente azucarillo y manda un mensaje a las demás para que te podamos ayudar-

Twilight (respirando hondo)-Tienes razón Applejack, Spike ¿podrías venir?-

Spike- ¿Que necesitas Twilight?-

Twilight- Envía un mensaje a nuestras amigas que vengan al castillo en 15 minutos por favor-

Spike- Enseguida Twilight-

Applejack- Ahora ya que estoy aquí ¿que necesitas que haga, Twilight?

Twilight- Necesito que hagas bocadillos junto con Spike-

Ambos- Cocinar juntos-

Spike- Al fin voy a poder ver como cocinas tus pays y postres AJ-

Applejack- Igual yo Spike-

Comentaban ambos con entusiasmo. Pasaron 15 minutos y llegaron las demás manes.

Rainbow- ¿Que pasa Twilight?

Rarity- ¿Para qué nos necesitas?-

Fluttershy- ¿Qué ocupas Twilight?

Justo en el momento que iba a hablar Twilight se oye una explosión afuera del castillo.

Applejack- ¿Qué fue eso?

Twilight- No lo sé pero vamos a descubrirlo, Rainbow ¿de dónde vino el sonido de la explosión?

Rainbow- Viene del mercado-

Applejack- deprisa-

Cuando llegaron al mercado lo único que vieron fue todo destruido algunos puestos en llamas y ponis heridos o desmallados por el humo de los incendios.

Twilight- ¡Rápido saquen a los heridos o sino podrán morir cuando saquen a todos los ponys nos reunimos para atenderlos!-

Todas- ¡Sí!

Todas estaban ayudando a sacar a los heridos e incluso algunos ponys que escucharon la explosión fueron a investigar y ayudar. Ya que habían acabado de sacar a los ponys heridos se dedicaron a atenderlos pero surgieron explosiones en distintas partes del mercado eso puso a alerta a Twilight generando un escudo rodeando a todos los ponis heridos y a los que estaban atendiendo luego de unas explosiones más cesaron. Twilight fue a investigar siendo seguida por las demás. Una sombra las estaba observando pero mas detenidamente a Twilight y salió de su escondite siendo visible para estas y las manes poniéndose en guardia para poder contraatacar si atacaba.

¿?- Hola Princesa Twilight Sparkle- de improviso la sombra lanzo una espada directo a Twilight, todo iba a cámara lenta toda la vida de Twilight paso por sus ojos hasta oírse salpicaduras de sangre y atravesando un cuerpo.

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de La Gran Guerra de Equestria este es mi primer fic y espero que dejen comentarios.**

 **La verdad este canal no pensaba subir algún tipo de fic pero me decidí y me dije a mismo porque no probar hacer un fic de My Little Pony y pues aquí esta dejan sus reviews y opiniones y si veo que lo siguen al menos unos cuantos seguiré el fic los OCs que salieron uno es mi OC personal y ese es Dante pero no les voy a contar nada sobre el hasta que publique el siguiente capítulo o que avance la historia es un misterio.**

 **CHAU CHAU BRONYS.**


	2. Chapter 2:Conociendo Ponyville Parte 2

**La Gran Guerra de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo Ponyville "Parte 2"**

Twilight veía como la espada se acercaba a ella viendo por sus ojos todos los recuerdos que vivió desde sus logros, la llegada a Ponyville, la derrota de Nightmare Moon, de Discord, su coronación, la derrota de Tirek hasta este día hasta que vio muy cerca la espada y cerro sus ojos esperando su muerte. Luego de unos segundos no sintió la filosa espada en su cuerpo con algo de temor decide abrir sus ojos lentamente lo que vio la dejo confundida, asombrada y aterrada vio a un Semental Alicornio de pelaje negro un poco más alto que ella con crin roja con partes blancas al igual que su cola con cascos blancos ese era Dante la espada le había atravesado el hombro salpicando sangre al piso y manchando un poco a Twilight.

-¿Esta bien Princesa Twilight Sparkle? - Pregunto Dante

-Ss…si gracias ¿quién….- no pudo completar Twilight porque fue interrumpida por Dante

-No es el momento de presentaciones Princesa tenemos que encárganos de este tipejo-

-Tenemos-

-Usted no mis compañeros y yo-

-Así que no viene solo Dante, Príncipe del Imperio Espada- dijo la sombra que había lanzado la espada a Twilight.

-¡Cállate maldita sombra asquerosa tú no tienes derecho de hablar de ese imperio!-

\- ¿Y porque no príncipe Dante? Si yo también fui parte del imperio alguna vez jejeje- esto último hizo que Dante explotara en ira

-¡Yo ya no tengo ese cargo desde que desapareció el imperio gracias a ustedes desgraciados y tú lo pagaras!- Dante apareció cuadros mágicos al lado suyo de estos empezaron a surgir espadas apuntando a la sombra – muere- lanzo las espadas directo a la sombra-

-¿Crees que eso me va a matar "Príncipe" jejejeje?-

-Créeme aun me acuerdo de su debilidades- dicho eso dante transformo las espadas en espadas de sombra atravesando a la sombra cada una de las espadas sombrías, después de que la última espada atravesara el cuerpo sombrío de la sombra cayó al piso herido de gravedad.

Dante se acercaba lentamente viendo al cadáver sin vida de la sombra, a pocos pasos de este Dante se disponía a rematarlo para asegurarse de que no saliera con vida y avisara a su amo pero la sombra se levantó de improviso creando una espada clavándole la espada en el mismo lugar donde había recibido el ataque que se dirigía a Twilight, el ataque que recibió Dante penetro más el hombro atravesando todo su hombro derramando mucha sangre , todas la mane se quedaron estéticas y aterradas ante la escena exceptuando Pinkie Pie que no estaba con ellas, Fluttershy por ver cómo le atravesaban el hombro y ver toda la sangre derramada del Alicornio se desmallo siendo atrapada por Applejack para que no recibiera el golpe en eso la sombra habla.

-Al parecer no se acuerda muy bien Príncipe, necesitara algo más que eso para matarme….jejeje- se reía sarcásticamente la sombra viendo como le había atravesado por completo en hombro.

Se empezaron a escuchar una leve risa a cada segundo iba subiendo el sonido dela risa siendo escuchada por los más cercanos.

-¿Enserio creíste que con atravesarme el hombro me matarías? Pues estas equivocado-

Dante le proporciona un potente puñetazo en la cara haciendo desaparecer la espada, Dante sale volando hacia la sombra dándole potentes puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, la sombra pudo protegerse del golpe, intento acertarle unos golpes pero sin embargo Dante podía bloquearlos sin ningún tipo de dificultad, la sombra harta de no acertar ningún solo golpe decidió invocar dos espadas intentando darle un corte pero Dante en un rápido bloqueo de las espadas invoco una catana negra emergiendo de ella un aura negra atravesando el pecho de la sombra dejando inmóvil a la sombra luego de un minuto parado viendo a la cara de la sombra desaparece la catana del pecho y este cae muerto desapareciendo al instante mientras que Dante se quedaba ahí parado viéndola parte del mercado en fuego y en ruinas.

Twilight- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Twilight con un tono de preocupación por el Alicornio.

Dante- Si, estoy bien- dijo esto mirando su hombro- Dante-

Twilight-¿Qué?- pregunto Twilight

Dante- Mi nombre es Dante, Dante Weapon, Princesa Twilight Sparkle- respondió Dante con tono serio y dando una reverencia ante Twilight en señal de respeto al cargo que tiene como princesa, Twilight le responde con tono confuso.

Twilight-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Dante no?-

Dante- Si mi nombre es Dante, y contestando a tu primer pregunta…es muy improbable que nadie sepa que hay una nueva princesa en Equestria-

Twilight- Si en eso tienes razón y otra pregunta más-

Dante-¿Cuál es su pregunta princesa Twilight Sparkle?-

Twilight-¿Usted es un príncipe?-

Antes de que pudiera responder Dante fue interrumpido por una voz femenina atrayendo la atención de los ponys que escuchaban atentamente las respuestas que daba.

¿?-Claro que es un príncipe-Dijo Cristal-no lo reconoces porque es un Alicornio-dijo Cristal viendo a Twilight con un poco de enojo pero Dante interrumpe y dijo.

Dante-¡No Cristal!- suspiro-yo ya no tengo ese cargo desde que desapareció nuestro imperio y más porque no pude evitar ese mal a todo mi imperio- contesto Dante con voz de melancolía y tristeza pero se oye otra voz femenina a la cual voltea inmediatamente al origen de la voz viendo a su hermana acompañada por Artorias.

Lili- No solo es tu culpa hermano también es de nosotros por no proteger mejor nuestro imperio-respondió Lili con tono materno calmando un poco a Dante.

Dante- Si tienes razón… gracias-respondio Dante un poco calmado y recuperándose del no muy duro combate y dirigió la mirada a Twilight para presentarles a sus dos amigos y su hermana-Princesa Twilight le voy a presentar a mi hermana, su nombre es Lili Weapon-

Twilight-Mucho gusto Lili- dijo Twilight

Lili-El gusto es mío Princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo esto dando una reverencia a Twilight haciéndola sentir incomoda porque no le gustaba que la tratasen como si fuese más importante que los demás.

Dante-La Pegaso se llama Cristal-

Cristal-Princesa Twilight-dijo esto haciendo una reverencia haciendo sentir de igual manera.

Twilight-Mucho gusto Cristal-respondió Twilight

Dante- Y por último mi casi hermano pero mejor amigo Artorias-dijo Dante con un tono feliz.

Artorias-Gusto en conocerla Princesa Twilight- dijo esto agarrando el casco de Twilight dándole un beso en este haciendo sonrojar levemente a Twilight.

Twilight contesto con pena-E…el gusto es mio Artorias-bueno ya que me has presentado a tus dos amigos y tu hermana conocerán a mis amigas-dijo esto haciendo una seña para que se acercaran.

Applejack-Mi nombre es Applejack-dijo saludando a los cuatro.

Rarity-Mi nombre es Rarity-dijo esto saludando con modales dándoles besos en los dos cachetes.

Fluttershy-Mi…mi nombre es Fluttershy-saludando tímidamente a los cuatro pero con más confianza.

Rainbow Dash-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash la Pegaso más veloz de toda Equestria-dijo esto dando unas piruetas en el aire y chocando los cascos. De improviso salió Pinkie Pie saludando a los cuatro muy rápido a una velocidad que ni Rainbow Dash pudiera superar y asustando al grupo.

Pinkie Pie- HOLA MI NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIE SON NUEVOS EN PONYVILLE PORQUE NO LOS HABIA VISTO ANTES AQUÍ LES TENDRE QUE HACER UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA DICIENDO SU NOMBRES EN UNA PANCARTA POR CIERTO CUALES SON SUS NOMBRES O DEAJAME ADIVI…- antes de que siguiera hablando le fue tapada la boca por Applejack.

 **(Nota de Autor a partir de aquí abreviare Applejack a AJ para no confundir)**

AJ-De nada-dijo AJ sabiendo que iban a agradecer por lo que hizo luego de un rato AJ recobro en la mente lo que iban a planear- Twilight las princesas y la primer guardia de Ponyville- Twilight recobrando la conciencia de lo que les iba a decir a las demás.

Twilight respondió alarmada- ¡Cierto se me olvido por completo chicas tenemos que darnos que darnos prisa para la llegada de las princesas y la guardia de Ponyville-

Dante-Princesa Twilight déjemelo a mi y a mis acompañantes a hacer todos los preparativos ustedes relájense las seis-dijo Dante con tono calmado.

Twilight-¿Seguro?-contesto Twilight un poco indecisa.

Dante-Seguro, ustedes váyanse a descansar 15 minutos-

Twilight-Esta bien vamos chicas-dijo esto yendo al castillo de la Armonía.

Artorias-Vamos a utilizar nuestra magia para decorar y arreglar los destrozos del mercado y del todo pueblo-dijo Artorias con seguridad.

Dante-Asi es mientras que yo me encargo de construir un cuartel para la primer guardia de Ponyville y de los bocadillos mientras que tu hermana van a avisar al pueblo de esto y te va a acompañar Cristal-

Ambas- Esta bien-

Después de 15 minutos todo estaba listo las mane estaban asombradas con lo rápido que estaba todo decorado todo el pueblo estaba hermoso y con reparaciones que se hacían notar en eso llegaron las princesas y fueron recibidas por las mane saludando a las dos princesas y estas devolviendo el saludo.

Celestia- Mi querida ex alumna cuál es tu sorpresa que me tienes-pregunto la princesa Celestia con tono de curiosidad.

¿?-Creo que esa sorpresa soy yo Princesa- contesto una voz que se le hacia conocida esa la voz no la había escuchado ase muchos años mejor dicho milenios y se aterro por la voz haciendo recorrer un escalofrió por todas su espalda hasta todo el cuerpo temblando.

Celestia- Esa voz ¿dónde la he oído?-pensó con temor y un poco de miedo y un poco confusa si darse vuelta o no pero bota por darse la vuelta y no esperaba ver...

 **Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de La Gran Guerra de Equestria.**

 **Espero les haya gustado porque a mi si y lo volví a dejar en suspenso jejejejeje**

 **CHAU CHAU BRONYS!**


	3. Chapter 3:El poder de Dante y Revelacion

**La Gran Guerra de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 3: El poder de Dante y Revelaciones.**

La Princesa Celestia se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió y un poco de miedo con lo que vio ante sus ojos un Alicornio logro reconocer sus características y temia de algo Luna solo se quedó sorprendida al ver al Semental Alicornio jamás en su vida había visto uno solo a su padre Dark, Celestia se llenó de valor y con voz autoritaria le pregunta.

Celestia-¿Cuál es tu nombre Alicornio Sword?-pregunto la Princesa Celestia con voz autoritaria pero por dentro crecía miedo

Dante-Jejejejeje-se rio levemente Dante-Así que a un recuerda mi raza Princesa Celestia ¿verdad?-contesto Dante con tono más frio que de costumbre, Twilight iba a decir algo pero sintió que le tocaron el hombro volteo a ver, quien la toco fue Artorias moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación también estaban Lili y Cristal al lado suyo con cara de preocupación, Twilight no entendía porque no intervenir pero mejor decidió por guardar silencio y escuchar atentamente las palabras de la Princesa Celestia y Dante.

Celestia-No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-volvió a preguntar pero con más confianza y autoridad.

Dante-Si tanto quieres saber mi nombre me tendrás que obligar a decírtelo Princesa Celestia jejejejeje-se rio un poco Dante pero no una risa normal si no una de maldad asustando a los presentes en la sala incluso a su hermana y sus dos amigos.

Lili en su mente-"Espero que no hagas daño a alguien"- pensó Lili

Cristal pensando-"No hagas una estupidez Dante"-

Artorias pensando-"No te ganes un enemigo más Dante"-

Los tres no sabían en realidad que planeaba hacer Dante pero tenían una idea de lo que fuese capaz de hacer pero tenían el miedo de que se ganasen un enemigo más. La Princesa Luna se comunicaba telepáticamente con Twilight,

Twilight-Princesa Luna se refiere a un duelo de magia ¿cree que le pueda ganar?-pregunto Twilight a Luna

Luna-La verdad yo que sepa nadie le ha podido ganar a mi hermana en un duelo de magia-contesto a Twilight-pero…puede a ver una excepción este día-

Twilight-Espero que nadie salga herido-dijo Twilight preocupada no quería ver a su ex mentora herida ni a Dante quien la salvo de su muerte poniéndose enfrente de ella para recibir la espada sombría siendo atravesado el hombro.

Celestia-Yo no peleare contigo te detendrán mis guardias-dijo Celestia

Dante-Que bajo ha caído la realeza mandan sus Guardias para resolver sus problemas que tienen mayor dificultad…..pero si así lo quieres-Dante ilumino su cuerno tele trasportando a todos a un lugar desconocido para todos-Bienvenidos a mi zona de entrenamientos personal a una dimensión que yo solo conozco o mi raza y aquí pelearemos si muere aquí alguien cuando vuelva a tele trasportarnos resucitara en el mismo cuerpo….como se los explico para que me entiendan mejor….ya se es una ilusión pero si quieres sacarme mi nombre por tus guardias mejor dales un poco de tu magia para estar parejos-dijo Dante con tono burlón y de confianza.

Celestia se lo pensó un momento pero si quería asegurarse de que si fuese un Alicornio Sword tenía que darles magia para comprobarlo y dijo

Celestia-Solo elegiré a tres guardias a los que se sientan los más fuertes den un paso al frente-dijo Celestia a sus guardias, luego de unos minutos tres guardias dieron tres pasos y dijeron.

Los tres-Nosotros seremos Princesa Celestia-dijeron los tres con valor y confianza ante su gobernante eran dos sementales Unicornios y un Pegaso los dos unicornios son gemelos con el pelaje color marrón claro sus CM son una espada y un escudo a la mitad como si se pudiesen unir sus CM el Pegaso su pelaje es blanco y su CM es un escudo y una espada enfundada esta se encuentra adelante del escudo.

Celestia-Bien mis Ponys les daré un poco de mi magia para que puedan estar parejos con su rival-les dijo a sus tres guardias con tono tranquilizador. Luego de un minuto de concentración Celestia ilumina su cuerno de este salen tres líneas blancas dirigiéndose a la frente de los tres guardias, pasa un minuto y Celestia dejo de iluminar su cuerno-Bien ya tienen un poco de mi magia ahora deténgalo- dijo Celestia

Dante-Ahora les daré vista aérea-dicho esto los espectadores levitaron hasta una plataforma de cristal a una altura demasiada separada del suelo pero el piso de esta plataforma parecía ver todo muy cerca-ahora déjenme crear un paisaje ¿les parece?- le pregunto Dante a los tres guardias.

Guardia 1-Como sea-

Guardia 2-El que sea-

Guardia 3-Un bosque estará bien-

Dante-¿Un bosque? No es mala idea-todo el suelo empezó a temblar, del suelo seco empezó a salir césped, flores, árboles, montañas, corrientes de agua que llegaban a un gran lago, rocas y una gran cascada y un poco de neblina pero no muy espesa visible hasta cierta distancia y un sol saliendo por dos montañas gigantes-bueno aquí será nuestro lugar de batalla preparados para luchar-los tres sementales se pusieron en posición de combate.

Dante solo se limitó a aparecer su espada de su CM los 4 sementales se miraron un par de segundos y todos avanzaron a una velocidad inalcanzable, se oían chocar las hojas de las espadas de cada uno, algunos ataques no acertaban a la espada y terminaban atravesando al árbol derribándolo o incluso unas rocas de gran tamaño Dante sale volando hacia un pequeño claro siendo seguido por el Pegaso, Dante dejo de volar y aterrizo en el claro jadeando levemente.

Dante-No pelea nada mal Pegaso y sus compañeros tampoco nada mal lástima que se van a tardar un poco en llegar-

Pegaso-No por algo somos los guardias de la Princesa Celestia y Luna-respondió el Pegaso con orgullo

Dante-Entonces demuéstrame tus dotes Pegaso- dijo esto preparando su espada

Pegaso-Lo hare- dijo esto corriendo contra Dante para lograr herirlo y acabar con él para que responda las Preguntas de la Princesa Celestia obviamente Dante se defendió e iniciando un combate formidable entre los dos ninguno daba oportunidad al otro si encontraban una posibilidad de atacar lo hacían mientras en la plataforma veían el combate las Mane seis las princesas y los guardias que las acompañaban y su hermana con los dos amigos.

Lili-Algo está mal-dijo Lili llamando la atención del grupo

Twilight-¿A qué te refieres que algo está mal Lili?- pregunto Twilight con intriga

Lili-Dante está jugando en su combate…no está luchando de verdad-

AJ-¿Por qué lo dices Azucarillo? si se nota que tiene un combate formidable-dijo AJ

Lili-Porque si luchara de verdad los habría matado en menos de 5 minutos al único que le ha costado trabajo en derrotar es a Artorias en prácticas de combate con espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo o incluso en magia-dijo con tono serio

Celestia-¿Eso es cierto Artorias?-pregunto Celestia con tono de preocupación y miedo a que sufrieran demasiado sus tres ponys.

Artorias-Si, así es nuestros combates duraban más de un día máximo una semana me temo que si esta juga….-fue interrumpido al escuchar ser atravesado algo, todos dirigieron su vista abajo para ver lo que pasaba ninguno de los presentes se lo podía creer el hombro de Dante había sido atravesado por la espada del Pegaso debajo de Dante se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre; todos estaban impactados hasta que una risa los saco de su pequeña impresión esta risa provenía de Dante.

Dante-jejejejeje muy bien basta de juegos-de la espada de Dante empezó a surgir un aura oscura con pequeñas chispas y estrellas-ahora deberás de morir para acabar de una vez por todas esto-sin que el Pegaso pudiese defenderse dantes le da una patada con sus casco traseros haciéndolo retroceder varios metros y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo dejo de girar al ser estampado en una roca de tamaño medio destrozándola el Pegaso termino con heridas graves al punto de no poder luchar trato de huir volando pero Dante le corto una ala haciéndolo caer y gritar de dolor, brotaba demasiada sangre del ala que le corto haciendo un gran charco de su propia sangre Dante levita al Pegaso del cuello y preparando su espada-Hora de que desaparezcas de mi vista Pegaso-de un rápido movimiento decapito al Pegaso, su cabeza cayo bruscamente y dejo de levitar el cuerpo y lo dejo caer de este frotaba demasiada sangre Dante esperaba a que viniesen los últimos dos guardias para acabar de una vez este combate. A los espectadores de la batalla excepto Lili y sus amigos quedaron horrorizados ante la crueldad de la muerte del guardia Pegaso, Fluttershy no logro soportar ver la muerte del Pegaso y termino desmallándose cayendo al piso los demás no tenían palabra alguna no después de lo que acababan de ver, Dante acabo con el Pegaso en menos de 2 minutos lo logró vencer con tanta facilidad.

Celestia intenta decir algo pero no lograba emitir ni una sola palabra ni un sonido por la boca no podía creer que enserio estaba jugando con el oponente.

Luna-¿Qué cosa es el?-pregunto luna a Lili

Lili-¿Perdona?- contesto Lili al no entender la pregunta que hizo Luna

Luna-¿¡Que cosa es el?! ¡Mato al guardia en menos de dos minutos!-volvió a preguntar Luna gritando y con tono de ira.

Lili antes de que pudiera responder a la pegunta de Luna es interrumpida por Celestia respondiendo por ella.

Celestia-Es un Alicornio Sword si no me equivoco o ¿me equivoco?-dijo esto mirando a los dos Alicornios y a la Pegaso Lili afirma la respuesta que dio Celestia.

Lili-Así es pero él no es el único Sword Princesa Celestia-

Celestia-Ósea que ustedes también son Sword-

Lili-Así es...pero yo y Dante éramos de la realeza…éramos Príncipes-

Twilight se llenó de curiosidad de ¿Por qué les llamaba Sword? E iba a preguntar pero Luna se le adelanto.

Luna-Hermana ¿Por qué les dices Sword?-

Celestia-Les contare todo así que presten atención-dijo con voz seria.

 **POV Celestia.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hace 2,000 años mis Padres Sunshine y Dark me contaron que presentían una gran maldad que acabaría con todos los reinos existentes e imperios y cuando llegase ese día tendría que estar preparada para proteger a Luna, a Equestria pero en esa mismo día ocurrió lo que presentían mis padres Sunshine y Dark.**

 **Fin POV Celestia.**

Vemos a una Princesa Celestia de unos 15 años de edad esta se encontraba en su habitación con una pequeña Luna de 6 años de edad todo estaba tranquilo una tarde adorable en el castillo de los monarcas de la Luz y la Oscuridad, Celestia estaba mirando por la ventana a un pueblo muy peculiar llamado Ponyville ella quería conocer ese pueblo sus pensamientos siempre se llenaban de dudas si escapar al pueblo para conocerlo pero no quería preocupar a sus padres y hacerlos enojar.

Celestia-….-suspiro-me gustaría conocer ese pueblo se ve que es tranquilo ¿qué dices Luna?-

Luna-No lo sé hermana me da miedo salir del castillo-dijo yendo con su hermana

Celestia-Si te comprendo a tu edad también me pasaba lo mismo pero….no te da curiosidad conocer más allá del castillo-dijo Celestia viendo el pueblo

Luna-Si la verdad es que si me da curiosidad pero no se siento un mal presentimiento si salimos en estos días-

Celestia iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por un guardia unicornio

Guardia-Perdón por interrumpir Princesa pero solicitan su presencia en la sala del trono yo cuidare de la Princesa Luna- dijo el soldado con respeto y seriedad

Celestia-Gracias soldado, vuelvo en unos minutos Luna-

Luna-Si aquí te espero-dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Celestia iba caminando por los pasillos cada personal y guardias la saludaban alegremente y esta devolvía el saludo de igual manera, Celestia se llevaba muy bien con todos en el castillo luego de caminar por los pasillos llego a una puerta gigante que tenían dos CM grabadas en cada puerta una era un sol dando la forma que este girando del centro comenzaba de color blanco a conforme iba avanzando iba teniendo color amarillo claro, después amarillo fuerte, luego naranja y las puntas de los rayos del sol son del color morado fuerte en la otra puerta se encontraba grabado una estrella de 8 puntas como la de Twilight pero en color Blanco y alrededor tenía varias estrellas chicas cada puerta fue emanando un aura en la del sol surgía un aura dorada y en la de la estrella un aura oscura las puertas se fueron abriendo lentamente dejando ver poco a poco a los guardias que custodiaban el largo pasillo.

Celestia en su mente-Aun me no me puedo acostumbrar caminar en estos pasillos-se decía esto en su mente caminando pasaron tres minutos y llego a los dos tronos en ellos estaban sentados una Yegua Alicornio y en el otro un Semental Alicornio.

La yegua sus alas parecían de fuego, la mitad de sus alas en un color blanco amarillento claro y la otra en mitad color naranja fuerte su pelaje era color blanco amarillento su crin y al igual que la cola parecían fuego estos se dividían en dos colores naranja y color morado fuerte al igual que sus patas y cascos porta una corona dorada con un rubí rojo su CM es la misma de la puerta el sol sus ojos color rosa claro su nombre es Sunshine.

El semental su pelaje es del color de la misma noche con estrellas blancas diminutas, sus alas perecen ser de oscuridad con estrellas en movimiento las alas despendían como si fuese fuego su crin y cola son de color morado un poco oscuro y parecían oscuridad tenían movimiento como si fuese fuego su CM es la misma de la puerta la estrella de 8 puntas color blanca sus ojos son de color gris claro porta una corona color gris con un rubí morado en medio y también portaba una coraza en el pecho del mismo color que la corona y un rubí morado su nombre es Dark.

Celestia-Madre Padre ¿que necesitan de mí?-dijo Celestia dando reverencia en señal de respeto

Dark-Levántate hija mía-Celestia obedeció-tenemos que contarte lo que está pasando-dijo Dark serio

Celestia-¿Qué ocurre Padre?-

Dark-Hija estamos en guerra contra el Imperio Sword-

Celestia-Pero ellos jamás iniciarían una guerra sin sentido contra Equestria-dijo Celestia confusa

Sunshine-Al parecer su gobernante ha practicado magia oscura para proteger con más eficacia su imperio pero fue corrompido por la magia negra y no solo con nosotros está en guerra, también con el imperio de cristal, el reino grifo, Minotauro, lobo, Dragón y ciudades importantes de este reino y los otros-

Celestia- y ¿no se pueden reusar sus habitantes en pelear esta guerra?-

Dark-Al parecer su gobernante pensó muy bien su jugada corrompiendo también a sus habitantes convirtiéndolos en soldados sombríos-dijo con pesar Dark

Celestia-¿Y qué pasa con la gobernante? No lo puede evitar-pregunto Celestia

Sunshine-mandamos un convoy para rescatar a la gobernante pero desapareció y no sabemos nada de ella-

Celestia iba a hablar pero se escucharon explosiones en distintas partes y haciéndose de noche inmediatamente por la ventana que estaba en el techo se divisaba una luz naranja y se apreciaba ver humo.

Un guardia terrestre entro corriendo a la sala del trono y dijo- Altezas está aquí el Imperio Sword-

Dark-Prepara a las tropas capitán y desplieguen tropas a Ponyville y saquen a los ponys de ahí tráiganlos al castillo aquí estarán más seguros y estén alertas si atacan también el castillo-dijo Dark con autoridad y seriedad-Celestia ve con tu hermana protégela y ponte tu armadura por si necesitas combatir-Celestia fue corriendo al cuarto de luna cada paso que daba iba apareciendo partes de armadura en su cuerpo de color dorado cuando llego al cuarto todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la armadura dorada excepto su cabeza esta estaba libre

Luna al ver a su hermana salto a los cascos de Celestia por el miedo que la invadía sin que ninguna de las dos se dieran cuenta una bola de fuego se dirigía a ellas Celestia se percató al ver un poco de luz saliendo por la ventana esta al ver que no podía crear un escudo lo suficiente rápido para salvarse a ella y a su hermana desplegos sus alas cubiertas por la armadura cubriendo a Luna en un círculo de ella misma ella ya sentía el calor de la bola sintiendo ya su muerte pero moriría salvando a su pequeña hermana la bola de fuego hizo contacto con la ventana y pared rompiéndola Luna estaba llorando y Celestia trato de calmarla cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto de la bola en ella.

 **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de La Gran Guerra de Equestria.**

 **CHAU CHAU BRONYS!**


	4. Chapter 4:Revelaciones

**La Gran Guerra de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 4: Revelaciones**

 **NOTA: Recuerden que aún seguimos en el relato de Celestia.**

Celestia ya sentía el calor de la bola de fuego ella sabía que si moría moriría salvando a su pequeña hermana menor. Celestia oyó como la bola penetraba la pared ya sentía su final pero en vez de que chocara con ella fue protegida por un Unicornio de pelaje azul claro crin Color celeste su CM no se podía ver por la armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza-¿Están bien Princesas?- pregunto el guardia ayudando a levantar a Celestia esta solo asiente afirmando que está bien- me alegro que llegase antes de que impactara esa bola de fuego- Celestia le dirige la palabra.

Celestia-Usted ¿está bien?- pregunto un poco confundida por no ver ninguno solo rasguño en el unicornio este se revisa y responde-

Guardia- Pues al parecer estoy bien no siento dolor alguno quizás…..no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por un Pegaso no como los demás este tenía su pelaje negro su crin igual negro un poco más claro para diferenciar la separación de la cabeza y el pelo sus ojos surgía un aura purpura moviendo como fuego (al estilo rey sombra) sus ojos son de dragón color rojo sangre la esclerótica (para que no saben qué es eso, es lo blanco del ojo) era de color verde.

Pegaso- Eso no era para ti era para las Princesas y si te preguntabas porque no te hizo ningún rasguño es porque esa bola solo hace efecto en Alicornios-dijo esto mirando fríamente

Guardia-no les harás nada mientras siga vivo maldito Sword- dijo el guardia con lealtad y confianza el Pegaso solo se puso en guardia al igual que el guardia este le dijo a Celestia-Princesa Celestia si no logro salir de esta dígale a mi esposa que siempre la amare y cuidare en la muerte- Celestia se quedó perpleja al escuchar las palabras del unicornio esta responde

-No digas eso soldado tienes que verla para ver crecer a tu familia- dijo Celestia con pesar y tristeza el guardia responde ante esto

-Yo también quiero ver crecer a mi familia pero yo elegí este destino proteger a la realeza pero no solo elegir ser guardia para proteger a la realeza sino para que mis hijos crezcan en un mundo de paz por eso elegí ser guardia incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por las dos razones que elegí ser guardia por eso prométame que le dirá las palabras que le dije-dijo el guardia sin dejar de ver a su oponente esperando la respuesta de la Princesa.

-L…..lo prometo se lo diré le juro que habrá estatuas por ustedes que dieron su vida por la realeza y futuras generaciones- dijo Celestia

-Gracias Princesa ahora valla con sus padres están en la entrada recibiendo a los habitantes de Ponyville- Celestia obedeció y salió corriendo con su hermana en su espalda-Bien ahora demuestra tus dotes Pegaso Sword-dijo el guardia invocando dos espadas y poniéndose en guardia

Pegaso- no por algo mi raza se le dio el nombre de Sword Unicornio de segunda-

Unicornio-Pues demuéstramelo-

Celestia iba corriendo por los pasillos pero con seguridad para que luna pudiese sostenerse de Celestia, pero Celestia se detuvo en seco al oír una explosión y un grito proveniente de donde venía Celestia empezó a derramar lágrimas su hermana al oírla sollozar le pregunto

-hermana ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque lloras?- pregunto Luna inocentemente

-Nada luna, no es nada- dijo Celestia volviendo a correr, mientras en el cuarto donde se produjo el grito y la explosión se encontraba el Pegaso sin heridas, este miraba a un unicornio muy herido

Unicornio-mierda después de todo moriré sin ver a mi esposa e hijos- dijo este tosiendo unas gotas de sangre todo su cuerpo se encontraba con heridas profundas y graves quedaban partes de la armadura que tenía puesta anteriormente esta solo le quedaba la coraza que protegía el pecho

Pegaso- que decepción de guardia pensé que me ibas a dar un poco más de entretenimiento pero como no me gusta ver agonizar a ningún pony te matare para que no sufras más de lo que te deje en el "combate"-dijo esto preparando la espada para terminar su sufrimiento el guardia Unicornio respiro hondo y espero su final el Pegaso bajo la espada con fuerza decapitando al Pegaso con la sangre del unicornio también salpicando las paredes y el piso el pegasos empezó a cambiar físicamente todo su cuerpo empezó a hacerse de sombra y se formó una sonrisa sádica al igual que una risa se formaba de maldad pura que asustaría al más valiente este después de terminar de transformase se hizo en sombra y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a Ponyville.

Los monarcas Dark y Sunshine estaban revisando que todos los súbditos estuviesen a salvo, un guardia se acercó a Dark diciéndole un mensaje-Majestad le tengo noticias del Imperio de Cristal- ante eso Sunshine y Dark se supusieron lo peor

Dark-¿Que le paso al Imperio?-

Guardia-Fue conquistada Majestad, según los informes que recibimos los Ponys Sword cambiaron a una forma de sombra expulsando al pony que estaba corrompido ahora solo son sombras-dijo el guardia

Sunshine-Tenemos que atacar al Imperio Sword querido nosotros podemos crear luz pura para repelerlos-

Dark-Es la mejor opción que tenemos pero por lo tanto tenemos que apoyar a los demás reinos y liberar el imperio de cristal-

Celestia había escuchado las palabras que decían sus padres esta dijo- yo también quiero participar Padres- dijo Celestia con determinación sus padres la conocían bien y no se rendiría hasta que la dejasen participar

Sunshine- Te dejaremos participar en este plan hasta que luna tenga quince años y que tu tengas veinticuatro años así luna podrá defenderse por su cuenta-dijo la madres de Celestia y Luna

Celestia-Pero tendríamos que esperar nueve años tendríamos que estar en guerra todos esos años, si vamos ahora mismo estoy segura que podemos ganar-

Dark-Eso no es recomendable, piensa hija si atacamos sin pensar podrían conquistar el castillo y después Equestria y no se detendrán ahí seguirán con los demás reinos- dijo seriamente y firmeza en sus palabras.

Celestia-Esta bien- dijo Celestia al darse cuenta que perdió.

 **POV Celestia**

 **Todos esos años tuvimos batallas ganadas y perdidas, iban y se perdían vidas de inocentes, todo ese tiempo me estuve entrenado junto con luna nuestro padre nos enseñaba a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y pelear con cualquier arma pasaban los días las semanas y los años y llego el día que tendríamos que reconquistar el Imperio de Cristal íbamos muy bien preparados íbamos con un total de 300,000 soldados la batalla por reconquistar El imperios duro tres días enteros hasta que logramos tomarlo mi madre descubrió un poder oculto en el corazón de cristal descubrió que tenía un poder de armonía muy puro que podía lograr atravesar ningún ser de oscuridad y si lograba entrar sus poderes eran eliminados y purificados o si su maldad era pura este desaparecía y convertido en polvo cósmico y enviado al espacio, mi madre no supo cómo activar el poder pero un día lo puso en medio del castillo para que todos lo pudiesen admirar un potrillo se inclinó ante el corazón y mis padres al igual que a nosotras el potrillo nos dio las gracias por salvar el imperio y a sus habitantes, uno a uno se iba inclinando todo el amor y el respeto que daban hacia nosotros se vio reflejado en corazón de cristal, mi madre se dio cuenta por ello al igual que mi padre y nosotras este empezó a emitir una luz muy pura y tranquilizadora después dejo de emitir esa luz surgido una explosión de armonía que recorrió hasta los límites del imperio surgiendo un escudo y no solo fue eso todos los habitantes parecían hechos de cristal incluso nosotros parecíamos cristales desde ese día el imperio decidió inaugurar una pequeña feria para fortalecer el corazón y los protegiera de la maldad. Después de dos días de descanso nos encaminamos al Nuevo Imperio renombrado Empire Shadow Sword cuando llegamos al imperio de ver a un lindo imperio vimos un imperio muy destrozado y desfavorable todas las casas estaban en ruinas no había señales de ningún pony en ese imperio era muy común ver de las cuatro razas terrestre, unicornio, pegasos y Alicornio pero no había ninguno sospechamos que los tenían en calabozos y así era había muchos en calabozos públicos y en castillo, pero obviamente no fue tan fácil teníamos que luchar por el imperio esa batalla no duro días ni semanas ni meses sino años 21 años duro esa guerra no solo porque no fuesen fuertes nuestras tropas si no porque el enemigo realizaba estrategias pero con ayuda de los demás reinos pudimos conquistar el imperio y sacar a los esclavos pero ocurrió lo que nunca esperamos el emperador del imperio había sobrevivido y lanzo una maldición cuando mi padre se encargó de convertirlo en sombra y encerarlo en una caja de armonía pura que había sido sellada por nosotros cuatro pero en cuanto terminamos de sellarla el imperio empezó a hundirse en la tierra y esta era cubierta por agua al ver esto reaccionamos y utilizando nuestra magia tele transportamos a todos los sobrevivientes pero es lo que pensamos habíamos tele trasportado a los unicornios terrestres y pegasos pero los Alicornios no pudieron ser tele trasportados por la maldición que lanzo el emperador estos se habían quedado en el imperio Sword sufriendo la maldición y siendo absorbidos por el agua tragándose a todo el imperio dejando un gran mar sin visibilidad o algún rastro de el mismo imperio solo habían sobrevivido unos 50 Alicornios pero estos empezaron a tener secuelas de la magia negra que utilizo su emperador al no tener opción de cómo ayudarles, mis padres optaron por eliminar cualquier Alicornio de sangre Sword y así se dio caza a los Alicornios Sword ya habíamos eliminado a la mayoría uno de ellos era un gran problema para cien soldados incluso para mí y mi hermana incluso a mis padres les costaba matar a uno solo, pero, pasando los años mis padres tenían que partir de este mundo y mantener la oscuridad y la luz en una balanza estable mi padre dio estabilidad a la oscuridad convirtiéndose en polvo ocurra y esparciéndose mi madre a la luz y se convirtió en polvo blanco esparciéndose desde ese día no volvimos a tener problemas o conflictos con sobrevivientes Alicornios de sangre Sword; esa guerra había sido derramada demasiada sangre de inocentes y familias enteras e incluso los civiles habían sido masacrados para que vieran que el imperio Sword no jugaba con lo que decían.**

 **Fin de POV Celestia y Relato**

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por el relato de Celestia nadie sabía que decir algunos no pudieron y sintieron el dolor que pasaron los de esa época derramando un poco de lágrimas de todos los que más les llego el sentimiento fue a Lili, cristal y Artorias ellos no conocían muy bien el pasado de su imperio pero al contar lo que hizo el emperador en esa época sentían vergüenza por ser de esa raza y tristeza incluso Dante al estar luchando con los gemelos escucho cada palabra que decía Celestia cuando termino de contar Dante desaparece las espadas y los gemelos unicornios aprovecharon y encajaron las espadas en los hombros y sometiéndolo tras que lo sometieran dante ilumina su cuerno y desciende la plataforma donde todos los demás estaban al ver a Dante sometido se sorprendieron pero todos se dieron una idea la misma para ser exactos y todos dijeron al unísono-Escuchaste la historia ¿verdad?-este no respondió solo se quedó viendo al piso con los ojos humedecidos y con pena por la historia que conto Celestia sobre el imperio que el venia pero no sabía casi nada del imperio solo sabía que el era descendiente de la realeza y su hermana también hubo un rato de silencio incomodo nadie quería hablar hasta que Dante rompió el silencio

-Creo que te debo responder algunas preguntas Princesa Celestia- dijo Dante con la cabeza abajo no se atrevía a ver a nadie a los ojos incluso su hermana y amigos no miraban a nadie a los ojos solo a ellos se podían ver a los ojos compartiendo la pena-pero antes deje cambio el bosque a un valle-todo el piso empezó a temblar y se quitaron algunos árboles dejando pastizales y flores exóticas y creo un pequeño lago que descendía de una colina y aparecieron algunos animales y un sol de verano con unas cuantas nubes este valle contiene lo que un valle de verdad debería de tener-listo ya puede preguntarme-dijo Dante

Celestia-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dante Weapon-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-La verdad vengo del imperio Sword pero yo soy un sobreviviente al igual que mi hermana y mis amigos-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 18 años pero como apenas despertamos tenemos más años-

-¿Dónde despertaron?-

-En el Bosque Everfree si no me equivoco-

-¿A qué te refieres que despertaron?-

-No lo recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo que destellos dorados con blanco y negro impactaron sobre mí, hermana y mis amigos es todo lo que recuerdo hasta ahora-

-¿Salieron de algún lugar como esferas o cualquier tipo de conservación de materia?

-Cuando despertamos vimos trozos de piedra y polvo blanco con dorado y negro-

-Ya veo ¿Qué le paso a ese polvo?-

-cuando lo intentamos tocar el polvo pareció como si cobrara vida y formaron unas alas de cada color-

-Al parecer mis padres al convertirse en polvo fue para convertir a los sobrevivientes en piedra y purificar sus pensamientos y deseos para que cuando sea amenazada Equestria i los reinos como imperios sean liberados ustedes pero ¿Por qué ahora son liberados?-dijo Celestia un poco confundida por el hecho de que porque se ha liberado la prisión de piedra para los sobrevivientes de la raza Sword-Por cierto ¿eres de la realeza? O algún noble-

-Si mi hermana y yo somos príncipes y ya que saco el tema nuestro imperio resucitara pero se dividirá en dos partes una cerca de los territorios del Imperio de Cristal y la otra no sé dónde aparezca pero un día tuve un sueño o visión, estallaría una guerra donde todos los reinos e Imperios tenían que unir fuerzas pero donde se va concentrar mayor parte la guerra es Equestria, el Imperio de Cristal y el Imperio Sword-esto pillo por sorpresa a Celestia quizás si era una visión y tenía que esta preparada para cuando llegase ese día

-Bueno creo que es momento de volver a Ponyville no lo crees- dijo Celestia

-Sí, chicos venir aquí regresamos a Ponyville- todos se acercaron a Dante y este volvió a iluminar su cuerno tele trasportando a todos al castillo de la armonía.

Celestia- Dante, Lili- llamo a los dos-les gustaría ser príncipes-dijo Celestia asombrando a todos los presentes por la propuesta que ofreció a los dos Alicornios

Dante-eehhhhhh…..no sé qué decir-dijo con incredulidad

Lili-¿Por qué nos ofrece ese cargo princesa?-dijo Lili con sorpresa

Celestia-Simple para no dar sospechas de que dos Alicornios no hayan sido vistos hasta día de hoy levantaríamos sospechas-

Dante- Pues dado a esa razón acepto-

Lili-Pues no hay de otra acepto pero ¿qué título vamos a representar como príncipes?-

Celestia duro un rato pensando hasta que se ocurrió uno- Serán príncipe y princesa de la guerra y la unidad Dante tu serás el Príncipe de la guerra y Lili la Princesa de la unidad y los anunciaremos hoy mismo para dar la primera guardia real y sus nuevos príncipes de Equestria y no van a usar lo típico-

-Entonces que usaremos- dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos

Celestia- Ya lo verán-

Fin de Cap.

 **Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía tiempo de escribir el capítulo por la escuela pero miren aquí está el cap. espero les allá gustado.**

 **CHAU CHAU BRONYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Gran Guerra de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 5: Coronación a los nuevos príncipes**

En el balcón del castillo de la armonía se encontraba Celestia, Twilight y Luna, estas estaban observando a todos los ponys que estaban reunidos afuera del castillo esperando a que inauguraran la nueva y primera guardia de Ponyville para tener un poco más protegido el pueblo y alas portadoras de los elementos.

Celestia- Sean bienvenidos mis ponys, hoy será un día especial e inolvidable para Ponyville-dijo Celestia con una cálida sonrisa.

Luna- Y como muchos de ustedes ya sabrán el motivo del por qué estarán reunidos-dijo Luna con felicidad

Twilight- Porque hoy mis amigos tendremos nuestra…-dijo Twilight dejando en suspenso a todos los presentes por un momento- ¡Nuestra primera guardia real de Ponyville! Dijo emocionada transmitiendo esto a todos los presentes haciendo chocar sus cascos en el piso y gritando de emoción- así que sin más preámbulos con el poder que me otorga la Princesa Celestia y Luna se pone en servicio la Guardia real de Ponyville-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa al ver a los guardias estos en cuestión su armadura era de metal con los bordes de oro en el pecho se encontraba la CM de Twilight con la tonalidad morada del pelaje de Twilight el casco igual de plata.

Celestia- Pero antes que inicien la fiesta les tengo una noticia que impactaran a todos ustedes no, no solo a ustedes a toda Equestria y reinos vecinos-todos quedaron en duda con esto e inclusive algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas cual sería la noticia que Celestia les querría dar –les presento a su nueva princesa y príncipe de Equestria y Ponyville- dijo esto haciendo una señal para que Dante y Lili salieran a la vista de todos- Les presento Lili la Princesa de la Unidad- Lili traía un hermoso vestido blanco largo pero no al punto de arrastrarlo en el piso con detalles azules y grises una corona de oro con rubís morados en la base de está dejando con la boca abierta a todos los sementales-Y les presento a Dante Príncipe de la guerra- Dante tenía una armadura color gris claro en los bordes son de color rojo claro en los lados tenía su CM en un tamaño pequeño pero notable y en el pecho su CM grabada, sus cascos tenían protección similar a la de las princesas solo que estas le llegaban a las rodillas de las patas son de color gris claro. Al ver a Dante las yeguas del pueblo hicieron un grito (de tipo anime cuando ven a un chico lindo), no solo las del pueblo gritaron sino una pony granjera que todos conocemos esa pony es Applejack.

Celestia-Bien denles la bienvenida a la nueva princesa y príncipe- todos los ponys empezaron a gritar y chocar los cascos en el piso simulando ser aplausos- ahora sin más preámbulos que inicie la celebración- en eso apareció Dj Pon-3 preparando un disco con Showtek & Justin Prime ft.

 **Nota: Pongan esta música para que se sientan que están en la celebración XD** **watch?v=ZwOVOSi-5nc**

Todos bailaban al estilo y sonido de la música, Rainbow Dash era de las más emocionadas de la celebración, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se divertían como si fuese la última celebración de sus vidas, incluso las princesas se divertían incluyendo a Twilight, pero los que apenas se podían divertir eran Lili, Artorias y Cristal por el hecho de ser nuevos, todas las yeguas y todos los sementales coqueteaban con ellos para ganarse la atención de algunos de ellos, pero alguien faltaba ahí el "príncipe" Dante no estaba en la celebración, este estaba en la punta del castillo viendo al horizonte esperando ver algo, su cara denotaba tristeza por algo que ni el mismo podría comprender por qué sentirse así, nadie se daba cuenta que no estaba con ellos pero AJ al prestar más atención a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba, quiso preguntarles a sus amigas y a las princesas si lo han visto a lo cual ni le prestaron unos segundos de atención por lo cual decidió ir a buscarlo, el primer lugar que decidió buscarlo fue en castillo.

Applejack caminaba a paso lento entre los pasillos del castillo revisando cuartos buscando a Dante, al no encontrarlo en el primer piso del castillo busco en el segundo castillo y paso lo mismo que en el primer piso no lo encontró; pero solo quedaba un último cuarto y ese era el que se dirige al balcón del castillo, se dirigió al balcón con la esperanza de verlo, pero al llegar no vio a nadie.

AJ- ¿Dónde estarás Dante?- se preguntó para sí misma AJ- la verdad me gustaría hablar con el sobre su Imperio….bueno lo que pueda recordar-dijo esto al recordar que habían sido encerrados en unas estatuas de piedra.

Dante- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dijo apareciendo Dante de improviso pegándole un susto a AJ haciendo que brincara y callera del balcón- oh oh oh-dijo preocupado saliendo volando para alcanzar a AJ antes de que llegara al piso. Para AJ todo pasaba en cámara lenta viendo cómo se iba acercándose al piso, cerró los ojos esperando su fin de la vida pero sintió como la iban tomando poco a poco luego de unos segundos siento que la tomaron por completo sintiendo una pequeña brisa de aire en su cabeza, AJ se llenó de valor y abrió los ojos estaba volando pero no fue tan tonta como para pensar que ella lo estaba haciendo alguien la tuvo que haber salvado, para descubrir quien la salvo puso su vista arriba y vio a Dante sosteniéndola, Dante se percató de que lo estaba viendo AJ y volteo a verla pero no se esperó lo que sucedió.

Sus bocas quedaron unidas dándose un tierno beso, cada uno cerró los ojos llevándose por el momento que tenían entre ellos dos pero no duro el beso, los dos se separaron al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron provocando un sonrojo completo.

 **Nota: Quitar la música.**

Dante vio una pequeña colina para aterrizar a unos tres Kilómetros de Ponyville.

Dante- Pe….perdón no lo hice con intención- dijo Dante avergonzado y a un sonrojado por lo sucedido

AJ-N…no yo me tengo que disculpar por no separarme del beso-dijo esto recordando el beso que hace unos segundos le dio a Dante haciendo sonrojarla más de lo que estaba.

Después de decir eso se quedaron en un silencio súper incomodo ninguno de los dos sabía que decir para romper el silencio cada minuto se hacía más incómodo entre los dos.

AJ- Perdón por preguntarte esto pero…. ¿cómo te gustan las yeguas?- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Dante

Dante- La verdad me gusta que tengan de todos los aspectos y actitudes ¿por?- dijo Dante curioso y sorprendido por la pregunta.

AJ- No por nada, solo….curiosidad-dijo AJ con una sonrisa falsa pero convincente pero ella sabía que se había enamorado de Dante. El beso que se dieron fue la chispa que completo ese sentimiento hacia el Alicornio pero una pregunta se repetía una y otra vez ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo siento hacia él?

Dante- Sera mejor que regresemos está a punto de anochecer- dijo Dante ya un poco aliviado de lo que acababa de pasar

AJ- Si de seguro nos deben de estar buscando- dijo AJ que unos solos minutos hubiesen sido horas hasta llegar al atardecer

Dante- No creo que nos estén buscando-

AJ- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo algo extrañada este le contesta

Dante- Y todavía lo dices AJ deben de estar muy ocupados con la celebración- dijo con tono irónico- ven sube a mi espalda te daré un paseo- dijo esto bajando hasta que AJ pudiese subir sin complicaciones

AJ se sonrojo un poco por la petición- Esta bien pero no seas muy brusco en el vuelo por favor- le pidió AJ ya que no estaba acostumbrada a despegar los pies del suelo

Dante- Si tendré cuidado- dijo con tono tranquilo que reflejaba paz

 **Insertar esta música watch?v=2GLe6hEC0zg**

Ya que AJ se subió a la espalda de Dante este extiende sus alas de dragón para alzar vuelo y dirigirse a Ponyville, mientras que ellos se dirigían a Ponyville entablaron una conversación de sus anécdotas y aventuras que han tenido y recordarlas todo acerca de su vida pero la que más hablaba era AJ ya que Dante no recordaba casi nada de su propia vida pasaron los minutos y se podía ver Ponyville, pero en vez que sea el Ponyville tranquilo y relajante era un Ponyville lleno de música electrónica y luces de colores pareciendo un concierto, cada metro que se acercaban los dos pudieron ver una consola de DJ y ahí estaba Pony Trumpet ( a los que no sepan de donde saque este nombre es el DJ Timmy Trumpet) saltando con una botella de champan mojando a los que estaban cerca, Dante pensaban que lo iban a golpear porque todos empezaron a gritar pero al verlo mejor se dieron cuenta que lo disfrutaban y no eran gritos cualquiera eran gritos de emoción pero lo curioso era que la consola de DJ estaba enfrente del castillo de la armonía. Cada pony estaba brincando de la emoción, en el balcón estaban las mane (a excepción de AJ) y las princesas, estas también hacían lo suyo en la celebración creando iluminación artificial de diferentes colores en el cielo, en cambio Twilight creaba llamas artificiales en filas al ritmo de la música en partes tranquilas de la música lo creaba muy débil pero al momento que empezaban las partes más emocionantes de la música las hacia crecer.

Dante- Wow, solo nos fuimos unas horas y mira lo que paso trajeron a varios DJ para la celebración y creo que no solo fue Pinkie Pie sino también de alguien que ya sospecho-dijo Dante asombrado por lo que veía

AJ- Yo no tengo palabras para describir lo que veo- dijo AJ incrédula

Dante- Pero no hay que quedarnos atrás AJ hay que divertirnos como lo hacen los demás ¿te parece?- dijo Dante con alegría y una sonrisa bien marcada

AJ- Si nunca está de mal divertirse de vez en cuando- dijo AJ muy divertida pero no porque se valla a divertir sino porque iba a pasar tiempo con Dante.

Se dirigieron hacia la multitud de ponys fiesteros y comenzaron a saltar al ritmo de la música. Applejack cada segundo que pasaba junto a Dante sentía un cálido calor en su corazón al estar cerca de Dante en cambio Dante también sentía algo por ella pero no se quería apresurar las cosas quería conocer mejor a Applejack para saber sus gustos eso era lo único que pensaba Dante.

Mientras con las Princesas y las demás mane estaban conversando

Fluttershy- Que divertido que buena idea de traer a DJ- dijo Fluttershy alegre

Rainbow- Si una estupenda idea-

Luna- Quien tuvo la idea de traer un DJ- dijo Luna sin dejar de crear luces de color

Pinkie- Fue mía y de Lili, dijo que sería más divertido y si, así es mucho más divertido- dijo Pinkie sin dejar de saltar por la música

Celestia- Por cierto ¿Dónde está ese trio?- dijo Celestia

Twilight- No lo se no los he visto desde la coronación-

Celestia- Quizás estén conociendo el pueblo asi que no debemos de que preocuparnos- dijo Celestia con seguridad

Mientras tanto un Pony encapuchado por completo todo su cuerpo de la capucha sobre salía un cuerno revelando ser unicornio iba saliendo del Bosque Everfree viendo atentamente Ponyville.

¿?- Por fin te encuentro Dante Weapon- dijo la Pony, notando que era una yegua- hora de que saldemos cuenta-dijo con tono frio…..

 **Y aquí está el capítulo 5 quien será la yegua unicornio misteriosa descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. dejen sus comentarios sobre el cap. Para poder mejorar los próximos y espero les allá gustado**

 **CHAU CHAU BRONYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Gran Guerra de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 6: Amiga o Enemiga**

Mientras todos celebraban la coronación de Dante y Lili además de la inauguración de la primera Guardia de Ponyville pero se acabaría.

Yegua misteriosa-Que mal educada seria si no me presento con estos ponys de segunda- dijo con una sonrisa fría, empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, después de dos minutos de concentrar magia empezó a formarse un shuriken sombrío con destellos morados y rojos cada segundo que pasaba se iba haciendo más grande- Jm creo que es suficiente grande como para destruir una cuarta parte del pueblo- la yegua se preparaba para lanzar el shuriken gigante pero fue interrumpida por un ataque de una espada que a tan solo unos centímetros no le atraviesa el cuerpo.

¿?-la próxima vez no fallo- la yegua dirigió su vista al cielo y se encontró con Artorias. Los dos se veían con frialdad.

Yegua- ¿Cómo te llamas Alicornio Sword?- pregunto seria sin dejar de ver detenidamente a Artorias

Artorias- Mi nombre es Artorias y ¿cómo sabes que soy un Sword?- Pregunto con voz autoritaria y seria mientras que Artorias descendía al suelo.

Yegua- simple porque yo también soy Sword- dijo con indiferencia

Artorias-bien, ahora vete y no te lastimare o quédate y sufrirás mucho-amenazo Artorias a la yegua

Yegua- oh, así tratas a una dama- dijo burlándose cosa que Artorias no le dio importancia- y si no me voy que me arias matarme- cuando dejo de hablar una pequeña daga le rozo la mejilla provocando un pequeño corte-veo que eso responde a mi duda- dijo poniéndose en posición de guardia- bien a bailar-dijo la yegua invocando unos shurikens pequeños y Artorias hizo aparecer una espada de tamaño mediano para el combate.

Los dos se observaron durante unos segundos para después avanzar a una velocidad inalcanzable.

La unicornio lanzaba sus shurikens con gran velocidad, pero Artorias a pesar de aparentar ser alguien tranquilo demostraba una gran habilidad con la espada.

Artorias no atacaba simplemente bloqueaba y esquiva los ataques de su oponente. La Unicornio, se le notaba un poco frustrada por el hecho de que ninguno de su shurikens acertara o rosara la piel del Alicornio.

Yegua-¡Oh, vamos ¿solo te vas a dedicar a esquivar o qué?! ¡¿Habías dicho que me ibas a hacer daño no?-dijo la unicornio desesperada

Artorias- No, solo quería estudiar tus movimientos para ver en qué momento atacar y, veo que no hacía falta estudiarte durante esos minutos; pero bueno.- sin previo aviso se tele transporto a la vista de la unicornio. Lo buscaba con la vista, pero no lo encontraba.

La sombra de la unicornio empezó a despegarse de su dueña, la sombra de la unicornio empezó a tomar la forma de Artorias. La unicornio sintió la presencia de alguien justamente detrás de ella pero era muy tarde.

Artorias con un movimiento rápido le destrozo por completo la capa que tenía puesta para ocultar su rostro revelando tener un pelaje gris, ojos color verde esmeralda, su crin es de color blanco y azul fuerte al igual que la cola en cuatro patas tiene dos pulsera, en las patas delanteras las pulseras son de color azul cielo y las pulsera de las patas traseras son de color azul fuerte CM de un shuriken sombrio.

Artorias-Jm, ahora que se cómo eres necesito saber tu nombre-

Yegua- Mi nombre es Darkness, Darkness Shadow-

Artorias- Ese nombre me es familiar pero no logro recordarlo-

Darkness-Eso luego lo averiguas- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque- porque te voy a derrotar-

Artorias simplemente se quedó callado para invocar una espada dorada con detalles negros en la hoja de la espada y un mango con detalles rojos con dorado.

Ahora el primero en comenzar el combate fue Artorias dando un tajo vertical el cual Darkness esquiva con facilidad, Darkness genera dos shurikens de tamaño mediano lanzándolos a la dirección de Artorias el cual bloquea uno pero el segundo antes de llegar explota mandándolo a estrellarse con unos árboles atravesando varios en el proceso, Darkness se tele transporto donde se había estrellado Artorias.

Antes de que pudiese lanzar más shurikens apareció un destello breve para convertirse en un gran rayo color azul dirigirse hacia ella, a duras penas pudo esquivar el rayo, en unos segundos Artorias había aparecido justo en frente de ella dando dos tajos en forma de X, este ataque no pudo esquivarlo Darkness recibiendo el ataque de lleno en su costado derecho, ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Intento golpear a Artorias con sus patas traseras pero fueron bloqueadas con la espada que portaba Artorias.

Artorias(mente)-"Mmm, creo que debo de hacerle el menos daño posible, al fin y al cabo presiento que necesitaremos mucha ayuda"-

Darkness harta de no acertar ningún ataque, empezó a emanar un aura de color morado aumentando su estatura al igual que su cuerno, cada segundo que pasaba emanando esa aura morada en su cuerno iba acumulando una esfera de magia. Llego un punto que la esfera dejo crecer alcanzando el tamaño de Canterlot, Artorias quedo sorprendido por la acumulación de magia, de pronto la tierra empieza a temblar y a caer rayos en la zona que estaba Artorias y Darkness ocasionando un caos.

 **En Ponyville, momentos antes.**

Mientras en la celebración de Ponyville, todos disfrutaban las canciones de los Dj, pero había dos ponis que estaban sentados conversando en el balcón del castillo de la amistad esos dos son Dante y AJ.

Dante- Se divierten mucho- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Aj- Si, cuando Pinkie organiza una fiesta se esfuerza mucho para que todos se diviertan y convivan unos con otros-

Dante- Si, se nota mucho solo mira a mi hermana se divierte mucho-

Applejack iba a decir algo pero Dante se quedó observando en una dirección. AJ dirige su vista a donde veía Dante y logro divisar una luz morada

AJ- ¿Qué es eso Dante?-

Dante- No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y….- Dante no termino de hablar porque había presenciado un acumulamiento de magia, pero no cualquier magia esa magia estaba cargada completamente de odio y desesperación pero, lo que más abarcaba es el odio.

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar y a crearse rayos cayendo en la zona donde se veía la luz morada, las princesas habían ordenado a los guardias que se llevasen a todos los ponys adentro del castillo, las princesas habían sentido la onda de magia negativa y no se explicaban de donde podría salir tanta magia de puro odio, pero ellas no fueron las únicas en percibir esa magia también fue Twilight, Lili y Cristal.

Volviendo con Dante. AJ estaba asustada por este suceso anormal que pasaba por Ponyville ya que esto no había pasado.

Dante rodea con su magia a AJ para tele transportarse con Lili. Cuando se había aparecido al lado de Lili estaba con Cristal las princesas y las Mane 6.

Dante- ¿Y Artorias?-

Lili-¿No estaba contigo?-

Dante-No yo creí que estaba con ustedes

Cristal- ¿Crees que sea el quien este acumulando esa magia de odio?-

Lili- No lo creo

Dante- Entonces tenemos que averiguarlo, vamos- cuando estaban a punto de salir volando los tres Twilight los detiene poniéndose en su trayectoria

Twilight- Iremos con ustedes-

Dante- No, claro que no irán Twilight-

Twilight- O claro que iremos-

Dante- ¿Y porque quieren ir?-

Twilight- Para salvar Ponyville, además esa es mi obligación como princesa-

Dante solo se limitó a verla, los dos tenían miradas serias para que se ejercieras cierta presión entre ellos, tardo unos minutos en contestar.

Dante- Bien, pero se tendrán que quedar Princesa Celestia y Luna-

Luna-¿Por qué?-

Dante- porque quiero que pongan un escudo sobre todo Ponyville, por si esa magia es liberada no afecte a Ponyville- dijo dante serio

Celestia- Esta bien lo aremos solo estaré más tranquila si me haces la promesa de cuidarlas-

Dante- Lo prometo- dicho esto se fueron volando (en este caso como Pinkie, AJ y Rarity es galopando)

 **De vuelta con Artorias Y Darkness**

Darkness- Con este ataque no quedara nada de ti maldito-

Artorias- Eso me temo, pero hay una posibilidad que tu mueras también- dijo Artorias observando a la esfera de magia negativa y a Darkness

Darkness-Y ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Artorias- Porque has acumulado toda tu magia en ese ataque, si lo lanzas perderás toda tu magia al igual que tu cuerpo no podrá seguir mandando señales a tu cerebro por el gran esfuerzo-

Darkness- Crees que soy estúpida ¿verdad? yo ya lo sabía por eso traigo conmigo un frasco con magia traído desde el imperio de los dragones-

Artorias- Bien, entonces tendré que hacer lo mismo- Artorias cerró los ojos concentrándose en su combate emergiendo un aura color azul fuerte. Darkness al ver lo que estaba haciendo Artorias lanzó la gran esfera de magia negativa hacia el Alicornio.

De súbito Artorias abre sus ojos para invocar un escudo de magia tan grande como la esfera. Al momento que la esfera hace contacto con el escudo creo un gran cráter por la fuerza del ataque acompañado de un gran terremoto, cada segundo que pasaba se agrietaba el suelo.

Artorias se concentraba en soportar el ataque y no ceder, pero cada momento tenía que poner más magia para que su escudo no cediera debilitando más rápido a Artorias.

 **Mientras con Dante**

Ya estaban bastante cerca, pero el terremoto le obligo a reunirse y formar un escudo protegiendo a todos, ya que también se había generado un viento extremadamente fuerte haciendo imposible volar sin contar que la tierra se agrietaba haciendo imposible avanzar.

 **Con Artorias**

Darkness aumentaba su magia para que la gran esfera destruyera el escudo. Cada minuto que pasaba, Artorias lo sentía como si fuesen horas ya que ejercía demasiada magia poniéndolo en un estado crítico ya que si no dejaba de mantener el escudo perdería por completo su magia pero no quería ceder porque si es gran esfera toca el suelo podría arrasar con todo Ponyville y morirían todos, así que mejor prefería morir el que todos los demás.

Darkness- ¡maldito desgraciado deja que toque el suelo!-

Artorias- N..ni ni en s…sueños lo haría- dijo Artorias aguantando como podía el ataque-"Debo de resistir por este pueblo si no lo logro moriré con esa culpa-

Darkness- Jm, bien tendré que darle un poco más de energía- el cuerno de Darkness empezó a brillar más creando una esfera del tamaño de una casa, respiro hondo y la lanzo. La esfera impacto haciéndola más grande y aumentando la presión que ejercía.

Artorias hizo una mueca de dolor, de su cabeza empezó a salir sangre al igual en su boca.

Artorias- No, tengo que aguantar- dijo Artorias, cargo más su cuerno aumentando su escudo un poco más para que no cediera, pero a causa de eso tosió un poco de sangre demostrando que no solo esta poniendo parte de su magia si no de su alma.

 **Con Dante**

Dante- ¿Sienten eso Lili, Cristal?

Rainbow- Sentir que

Lili- Apareció otra magia

Fluttershy- ¿Y es igual a la que esta ocasionando este caos?

Cristal- No, es muy diferente, es pura sin ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo pero ¿de quién proviene?

Twilight- Ciento dos energías son combinadas como si una quisiese superar a la otra

AJ- Entonces como lo sabremos si no podemos llegar

Dante- Momento si pienso que es Artorias quien esta emanando esa energía pura puedo tele transportarnos con el

Rainbow- Y por qué no lo habías hecho antes- dijo un poco irritada por el hecho de estar soportando todo este caos para que diga que puede tele transportarse

Dante- No se me ocurrió- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, a todos les callo una gota de sudor en su frente por la respuesta

Cristal- ¡Y qué esperas!- Dijo Cristal acercando su cara violentamente con la de Dante tocando sus narices

Dante ilumino su cuerno para rodear a todos los demás para llegar con Artorias. Cuando llegaron con Artorias, se les hizo muy peculiar de que hubiese mucha luz como si fuese de día, así que voltearon a ver hacia arriba y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos por la gran esfera de color morada. Ya todos sabían él porque estaba pasando todo esto ( **y la verdad yo también me sorprendería, ver qué es lo que esta ocasionando todo este desastre** ).

Lili- Creo que ya sabemos porque tanto caos y la verdad me sorprende ver tanta energía acumulada, sobre todo magia negativa- dijo mientras que contemplaba la gigantesca esfera de magia negativa mientras que todos asentían sin apartar la vista.

Artorias al ver a sus amigos y que nada más se quedaran observando y no lo ayudaran lo llenaba de completa ira.

Artorias- Ey, no se queden contemplando la esfera que estoy tratando de que no toque el suelo, porque si toca el maldito suelo fuera todos entendido- cuando termino de hablar Artorias tosió escupiendo sangre, al igual que el escudo parpadeo por un momento para agrietarse más.

Dante- Intentare, ayudarlo remplazando el mismo escudo con mi magia para que pueda descansar y le den atención medica- dijo para cargar su cuerno y disparar un rayo tomando la forma del escudo- Artorias deja de generar tu escudo-

Artorias no perdió tiempo y dejo de iluminar su cuerno para caer inconsciente. Dante tuvo que oponer más magia de la que creía, ya que cuando Artorias dejo de iluminar su cuerno, sintió el mismo peso que estaba aguantando Artorias.

Dante- "Ufff, sí que está muy complicado"- pensó Dante

Darkness- Valla, llegaron amigos a ayudarlo bueno, no importa cuántos intenten parar mi esfera nadie lo lograra, a menos que ese Alicornio que remplazo a Artorias tenga mucha más magia y logre deshacer mi esfera – se decía asi misma la unicornio, viendo como Dante detenía la esfera.

Lili-Hermano ¿quieres que te ayude?-

Dante-No Lili gracias, pero por si acaso llegase a ceder mi escudo quiero que mantengas preparado tu cuerno para tele transportar a todos excepto a mí-

Lili- No, yo n…- Fue interrumpida por Dante diciéndole en tono serio

Dante- Lili, no me quiero a poner discutir esto y menos si es de mi propia muerte. No me importa lo que pienses acerca de esto, simplemente quiero que estén a salvo, si llegasen a morir por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría, me entendiste-

Lili se quedó callada por las palabras que le había dicho su propio hermano, si llegase a morir. Lo que le había dicho la había puesto en un ánimo que no podría pasar de desapercibido por los presentes. Las mane six quisieron decirle algo a Dante, pero no pudieron porque al ver a Dante a Lili con una mirada seria y fría, esa cara les lleno de miedo, tienen poco tiempo de conocerlo pero no quita el hecho de que de miedo.

Dante(mente): Espero poder soportar esta maldita esfera para verte hermana

Darkness: Bueno la esfera ya no tiene que ser controlada por mi asi que deja me divierto

Darkness ilumino su cuerno para después tele transportarse al lado del grupo sorprendiéndolos ahí dijo cristal

Cristal- Y ¿tu quién eres?

Darkness- Yo soy tu perdición

Cristal- Ya lo veremos

Dijo Cristal lazándose contra Darkness. Cristal iba ha darle un potente golpe pero fue bloqueado su ataque por Darkness, esta misma le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo quedando aturdida. Darkness se tele transporto al lado de Cristal, la miro por unos segundos y materializo un shuriken sombrío estuvo a punto de lanzarlo a la cabeza de Cristal pero esta última le dio tres golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo haciendo que saliera volando contra el escudo de Dante y revotase para caer en el piso haciendo un pequeño hoyo

Darkness- Bien a pelear en serio

Darkness invoco varios shurikens de tamaño medio y lanzándolos contra Cristal. Pero esta no se quedó atrás, con sus cascos desvió algunos shurikens y otros pudo regresárselos. Cada una hacia un combate formidable

Cristal se detuvo y cerró sus ojos para luego aparecer un círculo mágico, del círculo mágico apareció una espada con detalles rojos en la hoja. Cristal preparo su espada para darle un tajo a Darkness, pero esta ni se molestó en esquivar el ataque, asi que lo recibió de lleno, el ataque fue recibido en su pecho.

Cristal- Jm, crei que eras mi perdición, pero solo sabes hablar, me decepcionas-

Darkness- jajajajajaj, no pegaso a ti te hace falta poner más atención-

Cristal no entendía a que se refería, pero por alguna razón volteo a ver al pecho de Darkness. Lo que vio la dejo estatica no salía ninguna gota de sangre.

Darkness- Ya te diste cuenta verdad. Se lo que estás pensando ¿cómo es que no este sangrando? Pues veras, yo soy una mitad pony, mitad sombría

Cristal- Que tiene que ver que seas mitad sombría

Darkness- Pues veras, al ser mitad sombria, tengo muy poca sangre como para morir por un ataque que me provoque una hemorragia y muera, pero este no es el caso por la razón mencionada pegaso

Cristal- Entonces tendré que partirte para matarte

Darkness no dijo nada y se convirtió en sombras y desaparecio. Cristal no podía bajar la guardia ya que tenía que contratacar si Darkness aparecía

Mientras, Dante aguantaba como podía el escudo.

¿?- Valla, creo que estas en serios problemas, jejeje

Dante buscaba con la mirada el origen de la voz, pero no encontraba al causante de la voz

¿?- Estoy aquí Alicornio

Dante al volver escuchar la voz la localizo de inmediato pero no se lo creía era imposible

Dante- Viene de la ¿esfera?

De la esfera salía una pegaso de pelaje gris claro, crin blanca con una diadema negra, cola blanca con un mechón negro ojos morados claros, CM de dos alas una negra y la otra blanca acompañada con un aura blanca

Pegaso- ¿Que? Te sorprende que alguien saliera de esta esfera

Dante no dijo nada solo se quedó viendo a la pegaso

Pegaso- Yo se lo que quieres

Dante- Así y ¿Qué es lo quiero?

Pegaso- Salvar a todos los que están cerca de este lugar… pero en especial a una pony en especifico

Dante- Y si es así ¿que?

Pegaso- Mira con tu poder que tienes actualmente no podrás detener el ataque

Dante- Claro que podre y cuando lo haga detendré a la unicornio que casi mata a mi amigo

Pegaso- Créeme no lo lograras, yo puedo leer las almas y la tuya está en sus límites un esfuerzo más y di adiós a este mundo

Dante- Entonces dime algo… si doy ese esfuerzo ¿podre salvarlos?

Pegaso- Dije que leo las almas no que veo el futuro

Dante- Jejejeje… cierto pero de igual manera crees que pueda salvarlos

Pegaso- Hay una posibilidad de que si aumentas al punto máximo puedas detener el ataque y la otra es que no puedas hacerlo y mueras en vano

Dante- Entiendo

Pegaso- Se lo que vas a hacer y te propongo algo para que no dejes este mundo

Dante- ¿Y qué es?

Pegaso- Darte más poder, pero te advierto que si aceptas sufrirás un gran cambio de actitud y tal vez físico y ya no puedas volver a tu estado normal y tendrás una sed de venganza y muerte insaciable

Dante- ¿Dañare a los que quiero proteger?

Pegaso- No dañaras a los ponys que quieres proteger, pero si mataras a aquellos que quieran herir a los que proteges, ya que tu deseo es puro

Dante se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, le ofrecía más poder para poder salvar a los que quiere proteger a cambio de tener una transformación total de su actitud y tal vez físico además de que iba a hacer un pony con una sed insaciable de sangre y muerte a aquellos que quisieran herir a los que quiere proteger.

Dante- Antes de aceptar quiero que me digas tu nombre

Pegaso- Yo no tengo nombre, porque soy un Ángel de la oscuridad pero me puedes decir Sofí

Dante- Y una pregunta más

Sofí- ¿Cuál es?

Dante- ¿Te tomo como enemiga o amiga?

Sofí- Como tú quieras creer si soy tu amiga o enemiga me da igual pero eso tu tendrás que elegir eso

Dante- Bueno has lo que tienes que hacer

Sofí cerró los ojos y de ella empezó a salir un aura blanca con detalles negros y se dirigió hacia Dante. La bola ya que estuvo demasiado cerca se paró durante tres segundo y lo envolvió solo se oian los gritos de Dante.

 **Mientras con Cristal y los demás**

Cristal no le iba muy bien ya que Darkness le daba bastantes problemas con sus ataques de sombras. Cada minuto que pasaba era mucho más complicado para Cristal ya que no tenía tiempo de contraatacar solo podía defenderse.

Lili solo estaba viendo como su amiga se defendía, ella quería ayudarla, pero si lanzaba un ataque desvanecería el escudo y dejaría a las mane y a Artorias desprotegidos por si llegase a fallar Dante en contener la esfera de Darkness.

Darkness lanzaba ataques muy potentes hacia Cristal, era casi imposible tocarla ya que si Cristal llegase a herirla no le afectaría por ser una pony sombría, era como si quisiesen matar algo que ya está muerto.

Darkness tenía una leve presencia de sentimientos mezclados puros y negativos, algo sin duda andaba mal y esto no paso de desapercibido, también Lili y Twiligth lo presentían.

Justo donde estaba la esfera y Artorias surgió una explosión negra y se iba extendiendo más así que Darkness genero un escudo que protegió a Cristal y a ella.

Lili al ver esto reforzó el escudo para que no cediera con la explosión, y salieran heridos. La explosión fue abarcando casi todo el terreno incluso un poco del bosque Everfree.

Ya que todo había pasado bajaron los escudos y fueron a investigar donde solía estar la esfera, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos un enorme cráter. Tanta potencia tenia esa esfera. Lili no podía localizar el cuerpo de Dante asi que empezó a sollozar y a punto de llorar pero una voz un poco familiar pero más gruesa le dijo

¿?- No llores hermana estoy bien

 **Bueno por fin traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste y perdón por demorarme demasiado pero he estado muy ocupado en los estudios. Bueno pero ya les traje el capitulo 6.**

 **CHAU CHAU BRONYS!**


End file.
